Perfect World
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Songfic using Simple Plan's Perfect World. Harry relives a painful memory about losing someone he loves.


Harry Potter

Perfect World

(Here ya go. Hope you enjoy this! WARNING: DEPRESSING CONTENT AHEAD!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never could've seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

One thought. It was constantly running through his mind, as if a song was one continuous repeat on a CD player. _She's dead and I couldn't do anything to stop it_. His wand was lying next to his foot; his head was in his hands.

He suddenly had the urge to speak her name. "Hermione." He kept repeating the name aloud, until his voice became lost in his wracking sobs. He didn't know what to do anymore. His world came crashing down in one giant blow.

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_They just won't go away_

Harry Potter sat on the grounds of Hogwarts, a broken, twisted shell of a man since Hermione had been killed. He was constantly having the same nightmare over and over again. He was pinned to a tombstone by magical ropes, while Voldemort was torturing her a few feet off.

Her angelic face, covered with bloodstains, was contorted in pain. Her eyes, once smothering brown orbs, were now dull and lifeless, filled to the verge with tears. Her scream seemed to stab a knife into his chest. "Help me! Please, make it stop!" she had pleaded with him, but he couldn't do a thing. Just as he couldn't have done anything in the Ministry of Magic when they were fighting Voldemort.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen _

_In a perfect world, you'd still be here_

Flashback 

_The giant stone statue of the first Minister of Magic crumbled to the floor under a curse from Voldemort. He had separated Harry and Ron from Hermione and Ginny. He advanced on Ginny first. Pleading for her life, she had scuttled away from him as fast as she could, but it didn't work. A giant green flash consumed her, leaving an empty shell behind._

_Ron screamed, "NO!" He rushed forward, as if he could kill Voldemort with his bare hands. Another flash sent him flying into the wall with a THUD. He slid to the floor, eyes open, but the life was gone. His skin was rapidly paling._

_The Dark Lord stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Who should I finish first? The beautiful maiden or the annoying Chosen One?" His wand twirled between his fingers so fast it was almost a blur. It stopped spinning, the point ending on Hermione. "The girl it is then." He cried, "CRUCIO!"_

_She immediately began writhing in pain, screaming like a hatchet was stuck in her leg. After the pain subsided, chest heaving, she spat, "You bastard." The only words she got out before a green flash sent her tumbling backwards. She landed with a splash in the fountain nearby._

End flashback

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

He curled up under their favorite tree on the grounds, and began to cry. The salty tears poured out all his emotions onto the ground beneath him. He looked up at the night sky, stars glittering like diamonds above him, and screamed, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? WELL, ARE YOU? YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" He stopped screaming and just continued to cry.

He felt the inside of his robes and found a piece of parchment Hermione had given to him the day before the attack. He had shoved it there, intending on reading it later. Now, he opened it, reading it by the light of the moon above him. In her lovely handwriting, he read:

Harry,

You don't know how hard this is for me to write down. I feel as if… as if our friendship could be more, if you'd like it to be. You're one of my closest friends and I'd like to be your closest. That is, your girlfriend…

You'll probably just blow this off, but please think about it. Let me know when you can.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

His tears fell with renewed sorrow. She had actually liked him as he had her, but he'd been too afraid to say anything. He thought he was a strong person, but it turned out Hermione Granger had more courage than the Boy Who Lived.

He continued to reread the letter, as if it was only a dream. After what seemed like ages, he finally folded it up and put it back into his pocket, and whispered, "I accept Hermione. I just wish you were here to hear that."

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cause I can't let go I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

He sadly started back up to the castle. Then, an idea hit him. With possible joy, he ran up and bolted straight to the staff room and pounded on the door. Professor McGonagall answered. "Yes Mr. Potter? Can I help you?"

"The Time Turner… Where is it?" Harry panted, doubled over, hands braced on his knees so he could catch his breath. "I need… the Time Turner…"

_In a perfect world, this could never happen_

_In a perfect world, you'd still be here_

McGonagall was taken aback. "Why, pre tell, would you need the Time Turner?" She then realized it. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it has been returned to the Ministry of Magic. You can't use it to bring Miss Granger back, I'm afraid. Death is irreversible, even by time travel." She smiled sympathetically and went back into the staff room.

Harry started to cry again, as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Nobody was there, except a passed-out Fred Weasely, who had had too much to drink that evening in the Quidditch Cup winning ceremony.

_And it makes no sense _

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you, this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

He made his way to his bedroom and pulled out a scrapbook Hermione had made for him, as this was their last year at Hogwarts. There were many still pictures, as well as a few moving ones. He came to rest on a still picture of Ron, him and Hermione at Hogsmeade. Hermione had playfully jumped on Harry's back and was beaming like a child who had made the winning catch of a baseball game.

"Why didn't you say something to her, you big dolt?" He asked himself aloud, tears falling onto the page protector. He began talking to the immobile picture of her.

_I don't know what I should do now _

_I don't know where I should go _

A calm voice appeared in his mind. "You need to carry on, Harry. We'll see each other again soon…" And just like that, it was gone. He shook his head.

"Nah, that couldn't have been her. I'm imagining things now." He chuckled lightly.

_I'm still here waiting for you _

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

He sighed, and climbed into bed, after changing into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Night, guys." He said, mostly to himself, as the room only had Dean in it, who slept like a boulder in a rainstorm.

The next morning, he woke up, got dressed and bounded down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'Hermione should be up by now,' he thought to himself, then he remembered. The green flash and the evil laughter. She was gone.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen_

_In a perfect world, you'd still be here_

"I can't do this anymore!" He cried out; thankfully no one was in the Hall. Everyone had gone back to pack. He ran back to the Common Room and flopped down into an armchair, waiting until the room was empty.

After a bit, Harry was finally alone. He went upstairs and opened his trunk. In a secret compartment in the bottom was a small 9mm pistol. He had intended to use it on Uncle Vernon when he got home. There was one bullet in the chamber. That was all he was going to need.

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you, this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

After writing down a quick apology note to everyone, he stuck the silenced barrel into his mouth. He breathed out, to empty his body of all air, then pulled the trigger. The gun bucked, made a small _phewt_ noise, sending the bullet straight up into his brain, killing him instantly.

Almost 1500 miles away, Voldemort began cackling wildly. The Boy Who Lived had killed himself. One less person he needed to kill. The world was now his for the taking. All he had to do was leave his hideout and take his wand with him.

Back in Hogwarts, Dumbledore walked into the Common Room. It was eerily quiet, but he sensed something was wrong. Mounting the stairs to the dormitories, he pushed the door open and nearly lost his lunch when he saw the blood on the floor, mixed with brains. Nearby the corpse of Harry, were a small pistol and a note written on parchment.

In Harry's messy writing, he read the following:

I can't go on with this life any longer. My love is dead; my friends all blame me for her death. I hope you're all happy now. I was a shell of a man, simply taking up space on the planet.

I'm coming Hermione. Wait for me.

Harry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done now! I know the ending sucked but I was feeling depressed today when I finished this. Sue me if ya want. I am free to express myself. I just can't publish this, since J.K. Rowling owns the trademark.


End file.
